Za Hiruhoko Sha
by S3eK
Summary: Naruto, at age fourteen, begins to notice changes affecting him. For five days he drinks but still feels thirsty, the fluids never quenching the burning thirst. On the fifth night, he leaves and meets someone who shares his plight: Blade, the Daywalker.
1. The Fifth Night

**Greetings, my fellow authors and readers...**

**As promised, here is my newest story: ****Naruto, Za Hiruhoko Sha.**

**Due to my lack of formal English to Japanese training, I believe the literal translation means Naruto, the Daywalker.**

**On a side note: Blade will have the automatic pistols he is seen with in the movies, but with a twist. Ninja-style.**

**Please note that in this story, (and all my stories) Ninja become ninja at fifteen rather than twelve.**

**Enjoy the Fic.**

A hungry and thirsty Naruto wandered through the dimly lit streets, heading for his favorite restaurant: the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. It was the best place for him to quench his thirst and hunger at the same time, since the Ichiraku's accepted him for who he was, rather than what he carried.

He had learned of the Kyūbi a long time ago, back in his first year of the academy. He'd been shocked as hell, though he got over it. Kyūbi and Naruto had an understanding of sorts, since when Naruto dies, Kyūbi dies as well. They had become business partners, then later friends.

Naruto smirked as he recalled how he would refer to him as his other voice in his head. Kyūbi would growl whenever that phrase was used, but Naruto never meant it in a bad way.

_~Laugh it up, blondie.~_

_Oh, so you're awake now, hm? _thought Naruto as he walked down an alley shortcut. _I thought you were only awake during the night._

_Listening to you woke me up._

_What's new?_ asked Naruto as he approached the ramen stand, his thirst making his throat feel as if he had taken a sander to it. _Why is that, I wonder?_

For some reason, he was becoming thirsty very regularly. Also, he had to drink three times the amount of water or other such liquids to alleviate the pain. It had started five days ago, just as he began his third and final year at the academy.

It always came back, stronger and harder than ever to dissipate.

_~Well… there's nothing new. Only that thirst. You find anything out about that?~_ asked Kyūbi as he stretched within his cage, laughing as he felt the glare Naruto directed inwards.

_Of course I didn't, you fluffy tailed moron!_

_~Hey… I am not a moron.~_

_Sure you're not… but you are fluffy,_ thought Naruto, chuckling as Kyūbi raged. He rubbed his throat absentmindedly. It was getting worse, changing from the ragged feeling to a burning pain.

_~Get to the ramen bar and down some ramen.~ _said Kyūbi. His tone was worried, since he knew all that happened in Naruto. The thirst problem was worrying him.

Naruto walked into the ramen stand, brushing aside the cloth that covered the door from the top of the stand to about his waist level. The smells of ramen intensified, filling his head with the prospect of his favorite meal.

"Konnichiwa, Ayane, how is Teuchi doing?" asked Naruto as he took a seat by the wall. Ayane looked up from the pot of noodles to focus on her favorite customer.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto. Tōsan is doing fine," said Ayane, smiling at her friend.

"Three miso ramen, please."

"Coming up," said Ayane as she turned back to the pot to check on the noodles.

"Arigatō," said Naruto, once again rubbing his throat. _Why does this keep coming back?_

Naruto continued to try and soothe his throat till his ramen was served, rubbing his throat to try and alleviate some pain.

"Three miso ramen," said Ayane, handing Naruto his food.

Naruto heard a strange thumping sound, oddly musical to his ears. He looked around for the sound before looking at Ayane's arm.

Every time he heard his mysterious sound, Ayane's veins bulged slightly. _I'm hearing her pulse?_

Naruto felt himself leaning forward, getting closer to the exhilarating sound of Ayane's heartbeat. _What am I doing? Why am I drawn to her pulse? _he thought as he forced himself back into his sitting position and began to eat.

The ramen worked wonders for his hunger but his thirst wasn't even touched. It's as if the ramen's broth bypassed his throat on the way to his stomach.

_Why am I still thirsty? _thought Naruto as he laid down some bills for his food. _I just had three bowls of ramen! I shouldn't be thirsty._

Naruto walked away, heading for his apartment. It was run down and crummy but it was good enough for him. The only problem: it was a long way to either the academy or Ichiraku.

For some odd reason, during the night hours, he wasn't tired. He didn't sleep much so far, averaging around ten hours a week. His time was used practicing the ninjutsu, taijutsu, and throwing techniques he had learned at the academy. He had gotten pretty good, though he found his jutsu arsenal pitifully small.

He staggered down an alley, his thirst getting worse for every step he took. His path was a shortcut that skimmed twelve minutes of his travel time that he had found three weeks ago. The best part of this path was that few knew about it, so it was usually empty.

Naruto had made it to the halfway point when he met a young woman. It was very unusual for the villagers to show him any compassion, so Naruto staggered closer to the wall, hoping to escape with nothing more than an insult or glare.

The young woman walked closer, watching Naruto as he stumbled through the alley. He tripped over a piece of twisted metal and hit the ground hard, a thud resounding off the walls of the narrow alley.

She rushed over and pulled him onto his back. "Are you all right?" she asked as she pulled his upper body into her lap, bringing her head close as if to listen for sign of breath.

Naruto heard the girl come over to where he was, listening as her heart sped up when she pulled him onto his back. The steady thump of her heartbeat grew louder and louder as she leaned over him, trying to ascertain that he was alive.

His body reacted. His arms whipped around the girl, pinning her arms as he felt his canine teeth grow even longer. Without thought, he buried his new fangs into her throat.

She convulsed once as his fangs pierced her throat. She tried to struggle against his iron grip but felt her strength leave, sucked from her body as Naruto drank.

In about a minute, Naruto had swallowed every drop of blood the woman had possessed. He leaned against the wall, loosening his grip on the girl. Her body slid down his arms, leaving a trail of blood stained on his orange sleeve. He smiled as he felt the thirst that had pained him for so long recede into the back of his mind.

_Finally, it's gone._

_~Uh… kit? Look down.~ _said Kyūbi, his voice almost trembling.

Naruto was puzzled for a moment. His thirst -which had tormented him for a number of days- was gone and all Kyūbi had to say was 'look down'?

Naruto suddenly realized that he felt weight on his arms. He also smelt a strange scent on the air, metallic almost, something that shouldn't belong. He looked down and nearly leapt to his feet in terror. In his arms was a young woman, two puncture marks surrounded by blood on her neck. Naruto reached up to his mouth with shaking hands. He rubbed his mouth, feeling a strange liquid smear across his lips. He brought away his hand, scared of what he might see.

His fingers gleamed in the moonlight, blood-smeared and sticky. He stared at his fingers before setting the girl's body on the ground.

He walked over to a puddle that had resulted from a rainfall from the night before. His reflection winked back at him, the water disturbed by his breath as he knelt by it.

His face was the same, albeit the blood smeared around his mouth. He hesitated and then opened his mouth.

Within his mouth, two fangs protruded further than his had ever been. He looked from his new fangs to the punctures on the woman's neck. They looked like they were the same.

_Maybe… maybe I am a monster,_ thought Naruto.

He tore a strip from his jacket -surprising himself as he did it with little difficulty- and dipped into the water then walked back and proceeded to wash the blood from the woman's neck. It took him a few minutes as the blood had begun to dry.

He straightened her arms and legs, making her look like she was ready for her funeral. Saying a quick prayer for forgiveness, Naruto ran to the end of the alley.

_I really am a monster, aren't I? _Naruto asked himself as he ran for his apartment. He had to get the few things out of his house before the villagers find the woman and set out to hunt him.

Fear adding wings to his feet, Naruto reached the rundown apartment in minutes. He quickly grabbed the scrolls the Sandaime had given him, the kunai set he had gotten from the Inu masked ANBU, and the senbon that he had gotten from the Hebi masked ANBU.

Nothing else was really important. With a final look around, Naruto turned away and ran.

**The next day…**

A man in black walked through the forest. His jacket hung down to just above his ankles, flashes of the red underlay were seen as he walked. Armor was seen between the lapels of the jacket and metallic stakes were strapped to his left leg. A black handle was behind his head, the rest of the sword hidden by the jacket.

His eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses, giving him an intimidating face. His hair was cut short, adding to the effect.

His head jerked as smelled something metallic. _Old blood,_ he thought to himself. He smiled. His chase was coming to a close.

He had been chasing a vampire for about a day, so far. Personally, he longed for the fight that was going to come. It was always fun to see them struggle against the inevitable.

_The vamp must have brushed up against a tree or something… no… this is stronger. He must be in a cave or something close by._

He walked around a tree and saw a boy, dressed in orange, leaning against a tree. Blood smeared across his lips, forming a gruesome mask. When the boy yawned and stretched, he could see the fangs in his mouth.

_A young vampire… no, he couldn't be a vampire. It's broad daylight!_ He thought as he strode forward.

Naruto reacted as he sensed the approach of the man. He drew a pair of kunai and prepared to fight, dropping into an academy fighting stance.

"Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you," said the man, raising his hands. _He doesn't smell like a normal vampire… he smells… like me? "_My name is Blade. What's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

_Uzumaki? That name sounds familiar… maybe… no, it couldn't be…Kushina?_

"Why are you out here, all alone?"

Naruto lowered the kunai, still watching the stranger warily. "I'm out here because I'm a monster."

"Really? How so?" asked Blade, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and one ankle crossed against the other. He seemed perfectly at ease, which made Naruto all the more wary.

"I killed a woman last night. I drank her blood to slake my thirst. I didn't even realize till after that I had done it. It was all instinct."

"How long have you experienced this thirst?" asked Blade, his face showing no emotion.

"About five days. Last night was the worst, though it's gone… for now."

Blade left his leaning position and came closer. He crouched in front of Naruto, looking at his mouth. "Show me your fangs," he commanded.

"How do you know I have fangs?" asked Naruto, leaning back.

"When you yawned, your fangs were visible," said Blade, moving closer. "Now open up."

Naruto did as he said, opening his mouth to display the fangs he had.

_Hmm… This boy has fangs and is immune to sunlight. Maybe he is like me,_ thought Blade as he examined Naruto's new teeth.

"Naruto, I have a few questions I need answers to. Will you answer truthfully?"

"Sure, why not?"

Blade sat at the base of the tree, Naruto about a foot away from him. "Okay, to start: Have you eaten or touched garlic at any point and had a reaction to it?"

"I think I could taste some in the ramen I had last night. It didn't affect me."

_Okay, one more down._ "Hold still a moment," said Blade as he pulled a can of his anti-vampire pepper spray. Before Naruto could react, he sprayed a burst into Naruto's face.

"Yo, not cool! What is this? Garlic?"

"And silver nitrate. You are like me," said Blade, replacing the spray can back into his pocket.

"What do you mean, 'like you'?"

Blade sighed. He hated long explanations. "I am a 'daywalker'. A half-vampire who has all the strengths and none of the weaknesses of a normal vamp, other than the thirst for blood. Daywalkers are immune to sunlight, garlic, and silver. Also, us daywalkers have the ability to turn humans only if we want to."

A few moments passed in silence as Naruto digested the information.

"So… I am a daywalker, the same as you."

"Well, technically no. I experienced my thirst as soon as I was three. You seemed to have repressed it till now," said Blade. _I wonder how…_

"I see. Any other questions?" asked Naruto, sensing a headache coming on.

"Only one more: does the name Uzumaki Kushina mean anything to you?"

"No, why?"

"About fourteen years ago, I was hunting a vampire named Deacon Frost. He traveled through a village called Konohagakure. Right before the 'Kyūbi' attack. He attacked a woman named Uzumaki Kushina to feed. She was pregnant when the attack occurred. She died in childbirth; the blood loss was too much for her to survive."

Blade paused for a moment before punching the tree. "If I'd been faster, she wouldn't have died," he said as he ground his fist into the splintered tree trunk.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Blade. You can't change the past. The only thing you can do is be prepared for the future."

Blade sighed, gaining control over his emotions once again. "You're right. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You were saying?" said Naruto, making a 'carry-on' motion with his hand.

"Right… Uzumaki Kushina died, and her son was used by his father to seal the Kyūbi, preventing any further bloodshed."

Naruto held up a hand. "You mean to tell me that I, the village disgrace, am the son of the Yondaime Hokage?"

"If the shoe fits…" replied Blade. Naruto had a blank look on his face for a while.

"So… how did you know my parents?" asked Naruto, over his moment of silence.

"I knew your mother by reputation only for a while. She was a very cunning warrior. Gave me a run for my money around sixteen years ago," said Blade, reminiscing about old times.

"Your father, however, I knew personally. He made me these," he said as he pulled his automatic pistol from its holster under his jacket.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, looking at the strange black device with apparent wariness.

"This is an automatic senbon pistol. Using a combination of seals, special senbons, and my wind affinity chakra, I can shoot the senbons into a vamp from long range."

"Really?"

"Watch closely."

Blade turned to a tree and pulled the trigger mechanism. A flurry of senbons lodged themselves into the bark with a multitude of cracking sounds.

"What do you think?" asked Blade, turning back to Naruto. The only problem was: he wasn't there.

Naruto was currently halfway up the tree, watching the pistol with wide eyes. "Where can I get one?" he called from above.

_Oh, great. Now he wants a gun._ Blade experienced a moment of foreboding._ I sense a disturbance in the Force…_

"We'll talk later about that. Come back down."

Naruto resumed his position at the base of the tree and the pair continued to talk. Blade explained most of his weapons. Silver stakes, silver plated titanium sword.

Naruto told him of Konoha, about his friends and about his school. He also touched upon the topic of the villagers' animosity.

Blade paused in mid sentence and sniffed as the wind changed. His eyes widened at the familiar too-sweet scent.

"Vampire."

"Where?" asked Naruto, unsheathing his kunai for a second time. Blade shook his head at the kunai and tossed him a pair of the silver stakes he carried.

"Vampires are weak against silver. Try and keep up, would you?"

"Right…" said Naruto as he readied himself for battle.

Blade heard the whisper of clothing to his left. Shifting his head slightly, he saw a blur hurtle form one tree to another. "On your left, Naruto."

Naruto reacted instantly, hurtling one of his stakes. To Blade's amazement, it tagged the vampire in the ankle. The vamp crashed into the tree with enough force to knock loose a few leaves.

Blade turned to Naruto. "Nice," he said before turning back to the newly-crippled vamp. "So… what's a vamp like you doing in a forest like this?" asked Blade, drawing out his automatic pistol. As the vamp tried to make a run for it, Blade pulled the trigger and a trio of senbon embedded themselves into the tree by the vamp's head.

"Don't even think about it," Blade growled.

"Nice shot, Blade," said Naruto, coming to stand beside Blade, flipping his remaining stake between his fingers.

"What do you mean?" asked Blade, looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "I missed."

The vamp was now cowering against the tree. "What do you want? I'll tell you anything!"

Blade smiled. "Of course you will," he said, crouching down to the vamps eye level, pistol still in hand.

"Where's Frost?" he asked, fingering the trigger.

"I don't know!"

With a grim smile, Blade aimed at the vamp's shoulder and pulled the trigger, sending another trio of modified senbons at the vamp.

The vamp screamed as the senbon pierced his shoulder, the metal burning his flesh. He tried to pull them out before remembering silver burned vamps, making his fingers blister. "God damn you, motherfucker!"

Blade reached out and backhanded the vamp, eliciting another curse. "There is a fourteen year old boy here. Keep the profanity down."

"Fuck you!"

"Not likely. Where's Frost?"

"I don't kno-erk." Blade had caught the vampire's throat, slowly beginning to crush it.

"I know when you're lying, suck-head. Now, since we're trying to be civil, let's try it again," he said, throwing the vampire back against the tree. "Where's Frost?"

"I last heard he was in Suna, but that's all I know!" he said, waving his only good hand. "I swear!" he added as Blade fingered his pistol again.

"Well, now we have a location," said Blade, turning back to Naruto. "Shall we hunt?"

"Huh? You're taking me with you?" asked Naruto, confused at the turn of events.

"One, I owe it to your parents memory. Two, you're like me, so you will be hunted by other vamps. And three, you've got the skill that will help me kill the vamps," said Blade counting off the reasons on his hand. "Besides, Frost killed your mom. I'm gonna kill him for that. So… do you want to come?"

"Sure. On one condition though."

"Oh? Conditions?" asked Blade, a brief smile crossing his face.

"Yep," said Naruto, pointing at Blade's pistol. "I want one of those."

"Certainly. We'll build one in Suna before we hunt Frost."

"Great," said Naruto. Blade looked at his watch and turned west. Blade and Naruto began walking towards Suna.

"Hey, Blade?"

"Hm?"

"What do we do with him?"

Blade passed him the gun he carried. "Your first kill as a vampire hunter."

"Wait! Wait! Don't!" shouted the vamp as Naruto lined up the sights on the gun. Naruto smiled before pulling the trigger.

"Bye-bye."

The vampire disintegrated into ash, the senbon falling to the ground along with the cinders.

Blade strode over and picked up his senbon and the stake Naruto had thrown. "Let's go."

Both of them resumed their trip to Suna, walking side by side.

**So? Tell me what you think, in the form of a review.**

**Please note: Naruto and Blade will go through the events of the Blade movies (Reapers, Bloodpack, Night Stalkers, etc…).**

**Until next time…**


	2. Whistler and Home Base

**Greetings, fellow authors and readers.**

**To chuck17 – I am still unsure of the pairing.**

**To Hakureisaiga – I have read one other Blade X Naruto fic and I thought 'hey, this is a good idea, I could write something like this.' So with a few weeks of putting it off, I thought I might as well put it to a vote. You guys voted for it, so here it is.**

**To snake1980 – I might do either one, but I don't write Naruto X multiple girls because I believe it is unrealistic.**

**To BlackRoseOfTheGrave – To answer you're questions: Blade's interactions with Kushina will be told in time. Also, Japan does not exist, only the Elemental Nations. I personally dislike stories like that.**

**To Shinsei Reimei – #1 I know Naruto didn't get pissed. He realized that his sacrifice was necessary for the good of the village. He took it badly for a while, but he got over it.  
#2 If you would rather read a modern NarutoXBlade fic, feel free to write one yourself. Not being rude or anything, It's just my idea that if you want to see a certain twist to a good story, write it yourself.  
#3 He's going to be cold, but only in battle. Like when I'm sparring someone, everything fades away. No fear, no anger, no pain, nothing. That's just how I fight. His coldness may or may not leak into his regular personality.**

**Thanks to all others who left comments.**

**For those who didn't… you know who you are… so do I!**

**Well, the poll is still going well. For those who want to see the Naruto/Jumper X-over, It's in the lead by at least six to nine votes. If others want to see something else, check out the poll on my profile. It will run till late November or early December.**

**Tanzaku city, 0800…**

Whistler looked up from a glowing piece of metal as Blade entered the warehouse they had rented for as long as they were in Hi no Kuni. His eyebrows shot up as a fourteen-year-old boy with blonde hair followed him through the door.

"Who's the kid?" he asked, putting down his tools and removing his gloves.

"Uzumaki Naruto, another day-walker," said Blade, tossing him the pistol Naruto had used earlier.

"Really?" asked Whistler, staring at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenager. "He doesn't look like much."

"He tagged a vamp in the leg with a stake while it was running. There's more to him than meets the eye."

"You talk as if you know him," Whistler said, watching Naruto examine the silver stakes and other pieces of wicked-looking weaponry.

"I knew his parents," growled Blade, turning away. "His mother died because I wasn't fast enough to catch Frost."

"Hm… Naruto!"

"Yo!" said Naruto, walking over from the weapon rack. He had been examining the 'stake-shotgun'. "What's up?"

"I'm Whistler. You wanna place in this organization?" asked Whistler, waving his hands around the room. "We don't have the best arrangements but we have a serum that suppresses the 'thirst' and the weapons to kill vamps."

"You had me at 'weapons'," said Naruto, looking back at the weapon rack with a rapturous face.

"Okay, you're in. Blade will teach you the finer aspects of his tai- and kenjutsu. I will try and upgrade the weaponry as much as possible. 'k?"

"Great. I'm just gonna sit over there for a moment. Gotta talk to Kyūbi."

"Sure, sure…" said Whistler, pulling on his gloves and resuming his work, a piece of metal glowing on the anvil.

_~Blade will teach you how to kill Frost while me and Whistler fix up some new weapons for you.~_

_How are you going to build the weapons with Whistler if you're in my gut?_ thought Naruto, confusion flitting across his face.

_~I will teach you Kage Bunshin. Once you master it, I will attempt a possession of the clone. If this doesn't work, there are a few other rituals that might work.~ _said Kyūbi.

_Will that even work?_

_~Well, if you look at Seek's other stories, it seems to have worked in one.~_

_Who's Seek?_

_~Never mind… the seal for Kage Bunshin is a modified ram seal in which your fingers form a cross. Try and push a good amount of chakra into the seal.~_

Naruto formed the required seal and channelled his chakra. With a whispered 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu," Naruto invoked his jutsu.

A poof of smoke and thirty Naruto's appeared in the warehouse. Looking around, they all said the same thing at once. "Cool!"

"Ow!"

"What's wrong, Whistler?" asked Blade, walking down a set of stairs near the back.

"I dropped a hammer on my foot!"

"Hm… let's hope it doesn't harm your leg. It's bad enough as it is."

"Yeah, I know."

Naruto looked at Whistler, concern on his face. "What happened to your leg?" he asked, regarding Whistler's leg.

"It got injured long ago. A vampire came to my house, posing as a drifter. Me and my wife, being the hospitable people we were, we let him in and shared dinner with him. I was beaten and tortured, forced to choose which member of my family died first."

"I'm sorry."

"Why, did you kill them?" asked Whistler, a small grin on his face. "Besides, with you and Blade on the vampire's case, it's only a matter of time before he's dead."

"Of course," said Blade, reaching behind his head and pulled his sword form its sheath. "Naruto, get a sword from the rack and follow me. You're training begins now."

Naruto grabbed a sword off the weapons rack. It was a double-edged katana with no guard, a blood groove running down the center. The blade glowed blue, reflecting the lights above their heads.

He tossed it from hand to hand before swinging it in a quick but clumsy figure eight, learned from watching a chūnin practice his kenjutsu. Its weight surprised him, astonishingly light.

"This is a nice blade. Who made it?"

"Check the hilt," said Whistler, leaning against his work desk.

Naruto flipped the sword into a reverse grip and looked at the hilt of the sword. In a tight script was Whistler's name. "You made it?"

"I'm not the weapon smith for nothing. Titanium silver mix, only double edged katana I've ever made."

Blade tapped his foot impatiently, watching the exchange. "Come on. Vamps aren't gonna wait around while I train you," he said, twirling his blade.

"One sec. Whistler? Would you be opposed to having a thousand year old demon help you with your work?"

"You're kidding me."

Naruto looked over to his clones and watched as one in the back forced his way to the front.

Blade and Whistler were deceptively calm. They both looked from the original to the clone. The clone had red hair, spiked like Naruto's but longer, shaggier looking. Slitted yellow eyes watched them above whisker marks that stretched from jaw line to mid cheek. The clone was also taller than Naruto, though he was crouched slightly, as if prepared for anything.

"Gentlemen, meet Kyūbi no Kitsune."

Blade walked over to the demon and offered him his hand. "Nice to meet one of the most destructive beings in the history of time."

"Likewise, vamp-hunter," said Kyūbi, revealing fangs as he smiled. He turned to Whistler, piercing him with his yellow glare. "Whistler, I have a wealth of experience in weapon making, as well as a number of forging techniques including ancient ones that take less time but create stronger blades."

"Welcome to the team," said Whistler, extending his hand as well. They shook and turned away, walking back to the forge.

"I think I remember a technique that makes regular steel ten times as strong. Want to try it?"

Naruto sidled over to stand by Blade. Both the day walkers watched as the weapon smiths walked away.

"New weapons, courtesy of an old man and a thousand year old demon. Excellent. Come on, training time."

Both half vamps turned and walked to the back of the warehouse where they began practicing.

**2045 hrs…**

"Dinner!" shouted Whistler, looking at the back of the warehouse. Twelve hours ago, Blade and Naruto had begun training with their blades. _I wonder how their going._

A blonde blur shot out of the darkness beyond the lights. He smiled as he got close, seeing Kyūbi happily crooning over a masterfully crafted katana.

"Where's dinner?" asked Naruto as he leaned against a table covered in notes. He looked down to see two different handwritings scrawled on the scraps of paper, describing different temperatures to heat swords and their effects on sword making. "You two have fun?"

"It was one of the greatest days of my life! I finally got to make another sword! It feels like it's been ages!" shouted Kyūbi, caressing the blade in his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Blade walked out of the darkness, stowing his sword in its sheath. With a weird look at Kyūbi, Blade walked over to a chair and strapped himself in. "Let's get it over with."

"No dinner?" asked Naruto, looking around for signs of food. Finding none, he looked back to see Whistler fasten the last of the straps. "What's going on?"

"Well, it is dinner for me. You and Blade get your serum. It takes away the thirst you experience, being half vampire," said Whistler, taking a syringe gun and a vial out of a drawer.

"This is gonna hurt a bit."

Blade gritted his teeth as Whistler shoved the syringe into Blade's neck and pressed the trigger, injecting him with the serum. Naruto flinched as Blade thrashed in the chair.

"A bit?" asked Kyūbi, watching the process with a bland look.

"His dose keeps going up. Soon enough it's gonna kill him."

"Great… who made this stuff?" asked Naruto, looking at a vial of the serum with sceptical look.

"Me," said Whistler, unbuckling Blade. "Come on, only a minute of pain."

"Yeah, only a minute of pain. You regenerate so fast you won't have to feel it."

"Great… Let's get it over with."

**2047…**

"That took a lot longer than you said."

"Yeah, yeah. You've just been re-energized. Back to training," said Blade, drawing his sword and walking back into the depths of the shadows.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do feel a lot stronger," said Naruto, rocking back and forth on his balls of his feet. "Back to work!"

With those words, he picked his sword off a table and jumped back into the shadows.

_Bang!_

"Ow!"

"He just jumped into the wall, didn't he?" asked Kyūbi, looking out at the darkness.

"Yep," called Blade, chuckling under his breath.

"You know, if you both use Kage Bunshin, you can train at an advanced rate."

Both Naruto and Blade paused before forming the cross hand seal and creating a horde of clones.

"Excellent, now instead of a hundred years, it will only take you ninety-nine."

"Shut up, Kyūbi!" shouted the Naruto clones in unison.

Blade merely pulled a throwing star off his belt, flicked out the three blades and sent it in an arc. It flew through the air accompanied by the sound of a steel-silver combo blade cutting air… right through Kyūbi's neck.

_~I'm gonna kill him! Let me out! I'll rend him in two! I'll slice his limbs off with his own sword! I'll drink his blood and eat his heart! I'm gonna-~_

_Shut up! It is bad enough I have to listen to you out of my gut; I got to have to listen to you in my mind!_

Blade watched Naruto's face contort, almost as if he had a headache. _Interesting… he can talk to his demon even while he's not in control of a clone._

Naruto raised his head, catching Blade staring at him as he rubbed his temples. "What are you looking at?"

"You. Who else?"

"Ha ha, funny."

"Enough chit-chat. Back to training," said Blade, his clones all spinning their blades as one.

Naruto grinned as he lifted his katana, palm spinning his blade into a reverse grip. The rest of his clones followed suit.

"Charge!" shouted Naruto and his clones, attacking Blade in a wave of blonde haired swordsmen.

"Hopefully, you'll be more of a challenge than the other vamps I've fought," said Blade, leading his shadow clones in a charge as well.

**0600, the next day...**

Whistler awoke to the sound of clashing steel, shouts of pain and the telltale sound of a clone being dispelled. _I hate their vamp ability of not sleeping._

He walked down the stairs and opened the mini-fridge located beneath one of his work tables. Popping the top off a beer, he looked to the back of the warehouse, just in time to see Blade kick Naruto into one of the support columns.

"You know what? I'm tired of getting hit like that every five minutes. My turn!" shouted Naruto, dropkicking Blade.

"You two been up all night?" asked Whistler, fishing around for his wallet beneath the notes piled on his desk.

"Hm... all night? Yep, pretty much."

"I thought so. I'm going out for breakfast. You guys want anything picked up?"

"Here," said Blade, pulling a bag out from beneath another table and tossing at Whistler. "Got a whole bunch of watches and wallets off the last couple of vamps I killed on the road. Find those pawnshops you scoped out and sell 'em. We need to buy some more silver and garlic."

"Sure, sure," said Whistler as he walked out into the morning sun.

"Naruto, summon Kyūbi and have him take a look at the seals on the guns and see if he can replicate them. If not, ask him to start on the modified silver tipped senbon that we use for the pistols."

"Sure."

Kyūbi appeared and began his work, admiring the seals inlaid in the handle of the weapon. "Of course, an elemental seal for wind, a pressure seal and a mechanical chakra release. _Very_ nice."

"Kyūbi! Stop drooling over the gun!" shouted Naruto, pausing as he attacked a Blade clone, letting another finish it off in his stead.

Blade was grinning as he replaced his sword in his back sheath, walking over to the rack of throwing weapons. "Naruto, make some clones and start training with the throwing weapons we got here. Use your clones for target practice."

"Oh, good fun time, said Naruto, putting his sword back on the rack and retrieving a handful of the silver spikes.

"You," said Naruto, pointing at one clone. "Run and try to dodge."

The clone rocketed around the warehouse, bouncing off the roof, walls and everything else. Naruto waited then whipped a stake at the clone.

_Thunk._

"Next!" shouted Naruto as the clone was destroyed, a stake between its eyes.

Blade watched Naruto through the corner of his eye as he went through a karate pattern. _The buy has talent with those spikes... Maybe he will do well._

**So... that's all folks.**

**Tell me what you think in a review.**

**Next time: A time skip and the club. Search New Order – Confusion and you'll know what I mean.**


	3. The Vampire Club

**Greetings, fellow authors and readers.**

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**To alexa-catta123 – Unfortunately, Gaara will not join Naruto and Blade.**

**To Tsuki the white wolf – I would use Karui but I don't know enough about her to use her.**

**Due to my **

**Thanks to all others who left comments.**

**For those who didn't… you know who you are… so do I!**

**On with the Fic!**

A scantily-clad woman walked through the bustling crowd of Sunagakure to a factory-like slaughter house near the outer circle of town, dragging a young man by one hand. The teen had a silly grin on his face, unaware of the danger that awaited him.

_Man... this kid has a sub-zero I.Q._

"Maelstrom, come in, over," said a voice, crackling through the radio strapped to his throat.

"Maelstrom here, what's up, Whist?" asked Naruto, crouched on one knee on top of a roof three hundred meters from his target. A pair of black shades covered his blue eyes, giving him an intimidating look. His black clothes blended in with the darkness behind him, the handle of his katana poking out of the collar of his trench coat, right behind his head. A shotgun loaded with silver spikes hung across his back, bumping against the katana sheath. His auto-pistols were in their harness, hidden by his coat, with additional magazines of the modified senbon, in his pockets and a few arm seals. A trio of silver spikes adorned his right shoulder and his left thigh while his kunai and shuriken holster was on his right. Naruto had talked Whistler into making silver shuriken, though Naruto had to pay for the silver as it was his personal weapons.

His hair was cropped short, about an inch long, still naturally spiked, though it now had a trio red stripes stretching front to back. His whisker birthmarks were darker now, stretching from mid cheek to jaw line.

"Have you found the target?" asked Whistler, his voice marred by the crackling static through the radio transmitter. Naruto smiled as his shade-covered blue eyes followed the pair's path to the door of the large building. A quick look around located the glyph, glowing faintly on a wall in fluorescent red paint. "Yeah, I got the suck-head. Nice rack on her, too," said Naruto, a fox-like smile across his face. Kyubi would be so proud. "She's got a human with her. We should hit it soon."

"Enough with your observations, Maelstrom. I'll call in Blade, he's dieing to kill a club full of vamps," said Whistler, rolling his eyes at Naruto's antics.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that he was to slow to catch up the last time we went hunting."

"Funny, little kitsune," said Blade, his voice sounding both in his earpiece as well as behind him. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Blade's intimidating form standing on the roof ledge behind him, illuminated by the full moon.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear, eh, Blade?" asked Naruto, straightening to face his partner in the VEF. Vampire Eradication Force. Gesturing to the edge of the roof, Naruto asked, "Shall we hunt?"

A feral grin split Blade's features, uncovering his fangs. "But of course."

"I'll leave you two to it, then," said Whistler over the radio. "Base out."

"What? No 'Good luck'?" asked Naruto sarcastically. Blade rolled his eyes at the young Daywalker. "We don't need luck."

"Good point. Let's go."

Both vampire hunters dropped to the ground, Naruto jumping and rebounding off every clothesline and ledge he could. Blade took the direct approach and used ledges only when necessary to avoid injury. Both landed at the same time: Blade as if he had stepped off the last step in a flight of stairs, Naruto crouched on his left leg with his right outstretched.

"Theatrics as always, eh, Naruto?" asked Blade, drawing his shotgun from his back. Naruto smiled as he pulled his own shotgun off his back, pumping a shell into the chamber.

_Click-clack._ "Let's go hunting."

Blade and Naruto approached the door, keeping their senses alert for any sign of a vamp look out. They both stopped just before the door. "After you."

"No, no, I insist. After you," replied Blade.

"Age before beauty."

"What are you insinuating, little kitsune?"

"You're old."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing at all."

"Open the door."

"Shouldn't we knock first?"

"Feel free."

Naruto stepped forward and raised his fist. With a flourish, he knocked on the door. _Dink dink._

"Hm… no one home. B&E?" asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow at the stoic vampire hunter. Blade once again participated in his new hobby: rolling his eyes.

"Why not? I've wanted to get myself killed sooner rather than later," said Blade, pumping a shot into his gun. "Open it."

Naruto knocked, his fist causing the door to boom. He took half a step back and levelled his gun at the door. _Three… Two… One…_

A vampire opened the door, sticking his head right into the path of both shotguns.

Naruto smiled as the vamp's eyes widened, resembling dinner plates in their enlarged state. "Night, suck head."

A double boom was heard, echoing through the alleys surrounding the door. The corpse fell to the floor, quickly turning to ashes and dust. "Hm… time to call the maid, eh?"

"Yes…"

Naruto and Blade entered the club, closing and locking the door behind them. Naruto grimaced as the scent of vampires entered his nose, the bittersweet smell that would make his nose feel like it was burning. _I'm glad that me and Blade smell like regular humans. I don't think I could stand the stench._

They strode deeper into the club, aware of their surrounding as not to fall into an ambush. Techno music was playing, filling the air with a heavy beat. _Kinda catchy. Maybe I should make it my theme song._

Naruto and Blade turned the corner. A mass of gyrating and grinding bodies met their eyes, the dancers packed so tightly it was nearly impossible to move without hitting someone else with an arm or leg. Not that anyone seemed to mind.

"Looks like a party," said Naruto, ejecting the spent shell and loading a new one. _So that's why they call it 'sex with your clothes on'._

"Indeed," said Blade, copying his motions.

The crowd began to roar as the sprinklers went off. Dancers raised the heads and opened their mouths, letting the crimson liquid fall into their mouths. The DJ's booth, hidden in shadows until this moment, lit up, displaying a banner with the words 'BLOOD BATH' written in crimson ink.

"Oh, look. They've started the 'blood rain' sprinklers," said Naruto, holding his shotgun loosely at his side. "I sense that human is going to panic."

"Here he comes," said Blade, holding his gun in a similar matter.

The human that had been towed into the club by the vamp fell out of the crowd, landing on his face not two feet from Blades boots. He caught sight of the afore-mentioned boots and looked up, seeing Blade looming over him like some ancient pagan god of death.

"Daywalker…" muttered one of the vampires, slowly backing away from Blade. Other vamps began to back away as well, though some seemed to have a fighting gleam in their eyes.

"I think they're talking about you," whispered Naruto, standing behind him, leaning over to speak softly into Blade's ear. Blade rolled his eyes again.

"Come on, Daywalker!" shouted one vamp, charging in an attempt to get Blade down in a tackle. Blade simply raised his shotgun and blew the blood-sucker away with a well-aimed spike to the chest, courtesy of W&K **(Whistler & Kyubi)**.

"Oh, come on! I wanted first kill!"

The boom from the shotgun sent the vamps scurrying, some escaping, some in a useless attack on the pair of Daywalkers.

"Back to back," commanded Blade, swivelling to aim at another charging vamp.

Naruto smiled as a female vamp grabbed a pair of meat hooks off a rack, charging the half vamps while spinning the hooks in a double figure-eight. With a stake shot to her chest, Naruto remarked, "Don't people know guns beat meat hooks every time?"

"Hey!" shouted another scantily clad vamp. Naruto looked over, his eyes crinkling in amusement. The vampiress was covered in blood from head to toe with skin-tight pants, a top that left little to imagination and a hating expression.

"I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!" Naruto face formed a foxy grin as he quickly spun and delivered a powerful reverse roundhouse kick to her head, knocking her out of the fight for the moment.

Blade quickly dispatched of four attacking vamps, sending them flying ten feet into walls before turning to ash, holding his shotgun one handed as if he wasn't using a weapon with a monster of a kickback. Vampire strength came in handy when attempting to look cool.

"Show off," muttered Naruto, turning an Uzi-wielding vamp into a pile of smouldering ashes. Things were finally getting even, now that the regular suck heads had grabbed an auto-pistol during a previous engagement and reverse engineered their own form of weaponry. Their version had more ammo but sacrificed accuracy. Their weapons were rare, since they didn't have two dedicated smiths working on them.

Swivelling back to the woman he kicked in the head, he noticed that she had gotten up.

Swinging the gun over one handed, he pulled the trigger. _Click._

_Crap,_ thought Naruto, quickly bashing the vampire in the stomach with the butt end of the rifle as he pumped in a new stake into the chamber. The female vamp hissed at him, crouched down to the same level, the barrel of the gun right under her chin.

"Bye-bye," said Naruto, pulling the trigger, sending the former vamp flying through the air as she disintegrated.

Blade and Naruto both flung their shotguns at a vamp, knocking his feet from underneath him. It slid across the floor, peeling skin off on the rough cement floor. Naruto quickly crouched as the vamp stopped sliding at his feet, planting a stake in his chest while he was low to the ground, creating a pile of ashes that covered his boots._ And I just washed these, too._..

Naruto turned around and snagged a fist aimed at his head before giving a few twists, introducing the vampire's face to the floor. Naruto pulled another stake from his shoulder holster and jammed it his neck.

Blade dealt with another vampire in a similar way, spinning on his heel and knocking the vampire off his feet with a kick to the gut, sending into the air a foot before falling to the floor. Three lightning fast punches pummelled the downed vamp, the last ending the vamps life with a stake through the eye.

Naruto looked around and saw a pair of vamps charging him and Blade. Tapping him on the shoulder with lightning fast hands, Naruto pointed to himself and pointed at the ground with one hand while pointing at Blade then up with the other. Blade nodded.

They both attacked the approaching vamps, Naruto dropping one with a sidekick to the groin and a stake to the torso. Blade used a near vertical sidekick to put the other vampire's head into the ceiling before a quick silver-edged dagger found its resting spot in its throat.

Both vampire hunters nodded at each other, admiring the others handiwork. Naruto looked over Blade's shoulder, seeing a trio of gun men…

Well… two men, one woman, all vamp, soon to be dead.

Both hunters reached under their trench coats pulled an auto pistol from their holsters. Spinning on one knee, they avoided the volley of inaccurate senbon needles. A few of them happened to lodge in Naruto's shoulder, though they were stopped by his armour plates.

_I'm lucky Kyubi made those armor plates tough enough to withstand those senbon_, thought Naruto as he returned fire, his silver tipped senbon punching holes in the vampires. Blade nailed the female as she jumped over a counter while Naruto nailed the DJ, who somehow acquired an Uzi, between the eyes. _Thank you, Kami, for having Blade to teach me to shoot so well._

The vampires turned to ash, leaving Naruto and Blade on one knee with smoking pistols in hand. Replacing their weapons in the corresponding slots, they stood and shook the dust off their cloaks.

A group of vampires in black clothing stood before a plastic covered door way, each carrying a meat hook, looking mad. Brushing aside the cover, the vamp known as Quinn stepped out into the light.

"Hey that's him!" pointing at Blade, ordering his men forward. "Fuck him up! Yeah, we're gonna jack you up! Make him hurt bad!"

He looked at the black-clad, shade-wearing, blonde-haired Daywalker. "Who the fuck are you?"

"A man of few words, eh?" Naruto remarked as he drew his katana. Blade did the same, drawing his straight blade and drawing a half circle on the floor, a habit he performed when he was able.

The men attacked, swinging meat hooks as if Blade and Naruto were slabs of meat.

Blade countered, slicing vamps left and right, creating little dust clouds as the vamps disintegrated due to their reaction to silver. Naruto bared his fangs in an intimidating smile as he too waded into the fray, slicing vampires with his double-edged katana. A quick stab over the shoulder through the heart of a vampire sent it to hell… or heaven… or whereever.

Blade finished his portion of the group, luring them into a circular room where he was able to use the superior reach of his sword to counter the hooks. With a flourish, he sliced through three vampires on a spin, emptying the room.

Naruto jumped into the room, landing next to Blade. Looking around, he surveyed Blade's handywork. "Not bad."

A look over his shoulder had him thinking _incoming_ as Quinn and three other vamps charged into the room. Quinn held an eight-inch knife while the other vamps carried an Uzi each.

Blade and Naruto sprang back against a wall and pulled wicked glaives, weapons that folded out into an S-curve, from their belts. Holding them up with one hand, they smiled equally wide fanged grins at Quinn.

Quinn took the wise decision as he launched himself to the ground. The others were not as lucky as Blade and Naruto flicked their wrists, sending their edged weapons flying around the room, Naruto throwing to the left, Blade to the right.

The two blades crossed at the other end of the room before returning to their owner's hands. With a flourish, the Daywalkers folded their glaives in half and placed them on their belts.

The three vamps collapsed, their throats cut by the spinning weapons. Three piles of ash now stood side by side in the entryway to the room.

Quinn recovered from his cowering position and jumped at Blade and Naruto, who did the same. Blade and Naruto used Quinn's' flying form as a jump point, sending him to the ground while they exited the room, disappearing around the supports.

Quinn bared his teeth in rage, leaping up to kill the Daywalkers.

Unfortunately, both Blade and Naruto had reaquired their stake-throwers. Holding them one-handed, both turned to face Quinn, guns pointed at each of his shoulders.

With a simultaneous boom, two spikes embedded themselves in Quinn's shoulders, sending flying back into the wall, pinned by silver stakes.

Blade sighed as he approached Quinn, pulling a metal cylinder off his belt. Kyubi and Whistler had added it to Blade's arsenal as a test run: a phosphorus grenade. "Quinn. I'm gettin' a little tired of choppin' you up. Thought I might try fire for a change."

He pulled the pin and attached the incendiary device to Quinn's chest. As he stepped back, the cylinder exploded, bathing Quinn in flame.

Quinn's corpse writhed in agony as the flames licked at his arms and legs and caressed his body, turning his skin black and cracked, eating away muscles and other parts of the body.

Naruto glanced back as ninja in Suna-garb smashed through the windows. The human who had entered the club was cowering in fear at the sight of the two black-clad hunters. Blade looked him over and glanced back at Naruto, shaking his head.

_No bite marks. He's still human,_ thought Naruto as he and Blade left the building through a backdoor, escaping into the night. The Suna-nin quickly checked for any survivors of the meat house slaughter. Finding none, they put out the fire on Quinn's charred corpse and brought the young man out for any medical treatment he might need.

A minute later, the midnight hunters stood atop a building across the street from the slaughter house. Naruto frowned as Suna-nin medics put a black bag on a stretcher and began carrying it to the hospital. "If Quinn was dead, there would not be a body, right?"

Blade nodded, watching the corpse being carried away. "Ok, who gets to go?"

"Jan-Ken-Pon!" chanted the both of them, throwing out a hand.

"Damn it!" said Naruto, looking down at his scissors and Blade's rock. He sighed. "Fine, go kill Quinn. You might want to hurry though..."

**At the hospital...**

Doctor Karen Jenson looked down at the charred corpse, trying very hard not to throw up. She looked over at her colleague and ex-boyfriend Doctor Curtis Webb. "You sure this is the corpse that you got the blood sample form?"

"Would I lie?" he asked, leaning over the corpse.

Suddenly the corpse moved, throwing his arms around the doctor and biting his neck. Karen jumped back, a scream on her lips.

The 'corpse' threw aside the doctor's body and turned to her. It stepped closer and bit her throat, sharp teeth piercing skin like a razor through tissue paper. She screamed as the pain shot through her, her strength leaving her as the charred creature sucked her blood away.

Over the corpse's shoulder, Karen saw a man dressed in black kick open the door, hinges tearing off the wall. His emotionless face surveyed the scene quickly before striding forward and pulling the corpse off of Karen.

The corpse smashed into the morgue table but rebounded quickly, knocking Blade off balance long enough for him to run out the broken door.

Blade drew an auto-pistol and followed his prey, pushing doctors and nurses aside as he tried to get a shot off at the running quarry. _Damn these humans. One scream and they scatter like cockroaches,_ thought Blade as he pulled the trigger, sending a trio of silver tipped senbon with garlic filled points flying down the hall.

The corpse barely twitched as the senbon passed his right ear... or where his right ear would be if it wasn't burned off. It crashed through the window, escaping into the night.

Blade scowled as he replaced his pistol and made to give chase. A hand grabbing his boot stopped him from taking a step. Looking down, he saw the doctor Quinn had been biting, one hand on his foot while the other held her bleeding throat.

Blade paused for a second before picking her up bridal style. _Naruto is never gonna let me hear the end of this, _thought Blade as he ran towards the window.

Three kunai knives embedded themselves in Blade's back armor. A quick glance over his shoulder showed a trio of Suna-nin fingering more kunai. "Motherfucker! Are you out of your damn mind?"

He turned back and ran, heading for the window... and jumping to the smaller building across the street.

**Tell me what you guys think...**

**Also, I'm using the script written by Mr.** **David S. Goyer. There are some differences between this version of Blade and the movie. If anyone knows where I could find a movie script, please let me know.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
